dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Rico Johnson
Ricardo James Johnson, or Rico is an fan character created for the Nintendo video game EarthBound by DanMat6288. He is twelve years old and a student at Snow Woods Boarding School in Winters. Background Rico was born in British Columbia, Canada of a couple born in Puerto Rico. The two had originally moved to the United States as children, but they fled to Canada in their early 20s, where they eloped, when Mr. Johnson was drafted for the Vietnam War. A kind Canadian man named Tuke helped them settle down in British Columbia. Rico's older siblings are 14-year-old Maya, 18-year-old Gladys, and 21-year-old Hector. Family friend Tuke was like an uncle to Rico, and he was the first one to notice the boy's talent for PSI. Tuke then began teaching Rico how to use his powers. Unfortunately, Tuke died of stroke when Rico was 9. When Rico was 11, he was signed up for Snow Woods Boarding School, where he kept quiet about his PSI powers. Then about a year later, one of his schoolmates, Jeff Andonuts, left the school to join three other PSI-powered kids on a world-saving adventure. Rico didn't see him until quite a few days later when he returned. Though sometime before then, Jeff's friend and roommate Tony--wary of Jeff's safety--convinced the other boys to pray for him and other chosen three. Rico and the others have since gotten to know Jeff's new friends, and Ness, Paula, and Prince Poo have offered to help Rico continue learning to use his powers. However, at one point, the chosen four disappeared. It wouldn't be until about a week later that Rico would stumble upon the same place they went to, though time fluctuations would make their arrival times much farther apart on the other end. Roles in Dimensional Clash Arrival As seen in the roleplay "He cannot comprehend the true form of this place" (a play off the tag line during the fight with Giygas in EarthBound, "You cannot comprehend the true form of Giygas' attack!"), Rico stumbled upon the Interdimensional Travel Station of Dimensional Island quite by accident. It was there that he met fellow newcomer Leona Weissheit. Rico and Leona gradually got to know each other as they explained where they'd come from. Still, neither knew what and where this mysterious train station they were standing in was. Before they could explore further, they were interrupted when a girl named Momoko Akazutsumi literally dropped in on them. Rico was able to cushion her fall with a psychic shield. After getting to know one another and trying to get an understanding of where each other came from (over cones of chocolate ice cream no less), the three of them ran afoul with an intellegent and powerful monkey named Specter. Momoko had snuck off behind Rico and Leona's backs to change into Hyper Blossom and confront him, but all she seemed to manage was make Specter angrier. Personality Rico is a friendly, easy-going kid who likes playing games, making friends, and having fun in general. He's a relatively good student in Science and English, but Math is not one of his best subjects. Though Rico can be a bit of a jokester sometimes and a little impatient some other times, he has a strong sense of moral value. His favorite food is pea soup, favorite music genre is jazz, and favorite band is the Runaway Five. Though he may panic somewhat easily sometimes, he's a brave and resourceful kid when push comes to shove. Weapons Rico's weapons are usually whatever's lying around that he could grab and use as a weapon. Of course, if Jeff Andonuts ever actually lets him borrow one of his interesting variety of lasers, all the better. =D Powers/Abilities Rico has the power of PSI, in other words psychokinetic abilities brought to Earth by a man named George after he'd been abducted by the alien race they originated from. These powers specifically include: *PK Freeze - Allows Rico to produce ice and freeze someone or something. *PK Fire - Turns Rico's hands into mini flame throwers for brief periods at a time. *PSI Shield - Places an energy field around Rico and, with enough psychic power, others around him for protection. *PSI Lifeup - Recovers energy and stamina (if it were a video game, you could say "hit points") in one to several people, depending on how much psychic power is used. *PSI Healing - Cures ailments; how much ailment is cured and how many people are cured are both dependant on how much psychic power is pumped into the healing process. *PK Thunder - Let's Rico conjure and shoot lightning. So far, he hasn't mastered executing this attack without harming himself with the backlash. *PK Jazz - Rico's answer to Ness's PSI Rockin' and Lucas' PK Love, though Rico hasn't quite learned it yet. When he does, he'd be able to last out with deadly psychokinetic waves, though using this move will often drain him. Skills Rico is a musically talented boy, having taken piano lessons and self-taught himself how to play the trumpet. He's a pretty good singer on top of that. He also boasts some scientific knowledge, and he enjoys playing board games and swimming. He speaks fluent Spanish, having learned it from his Puerto Rican parents, and knows some French, as it is Canada's second language after English. Trivia *Rico is left-handed. *Rico owns a prototype of a computer platform Jeff's dad, Dr. Andonuts, created called Andosoft XD. *Rico originally appeared in a Portal Park roleplay called "A Red-Colored Morning," but this first appearance was retconned when the roleplay ended prematurely. Category:Fan characters Category:EarthBound characters Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Psychics Category:DanMat6288's applicants Category:Humans